


Temptation

by MOXerillaStixx



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Bad Flirting, Demons, M/M, Monks, Multi, Sexual Tension, Succubi & Incubi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:27:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26943664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MOXerillaStixx/pseuds/MOXerillaStixx
Relationships: Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black, Roman Reigns/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	Temptation

It was like any other day for Jon, while he was watering the plants that morning. Nobody would normally disturb this place, that only housed people who believed in being one with nature. He decided on this life style, after some very poor life choices and committing a few crimes. Jon decided to dedicate himself to being a monk at a little temple. 

This kind of life was very new to him, but he decided to live with the other monks. They took anyone in who was hungry, or needed a place to rest. His body and robes needed a washing after sweating in it for a few days, and that's when he decided to gather up some vegetables and place them into the storage building. Once it was done, he'd grab himself some spare robes, before making his way towards the river.

The air still felt cold with a chill, but it didn't bother the monk. Jon was going to cleanse himself, then maybe go inside for silent prayer. He went through a normal pathway, when he noticed something unusual. Someone was laying on the dirt path, where he was needed to go through. It didn't matter why the person was there, Jon immediately went over to see if he needed some assistance.

"Are you okay? Can you speak? Do you need something?" A sudden tug was on the front of his robes, then he basically fell on top of the person. The man was obviously awake now, but did the most unusual thing to him. 

This person was actually kissing him, trying to reach inside his robes for a feel. It might've scared anyone else, but he grab that offending hand and pressed on a pressure point.

"Ow ow ow, okay I give." The stranger, who wore dark robes with a bandage over one eye.

"I wanted to know if you needed help, not to be fondled. It's very rude to do that." Jon scolded, which made him seem like a parental figure to most people around him.

"I'm sorry, okay? When you asked if I needed something, I thought you were giving me permission. The names Seth, if you must know." He stated with a frown, he was acting like Jon was the rude one. "And if you wanted to help, you'd let me keep going."

"Don't you know who I am? I'm just one of the monks that guard this sacred area, what makes you think molesting people is okay?" Jon questioned angrily, though he wasn't as upset as he seemed.

"Well isn't it obvious? I needed it." Seth replied, before he got up then started to brush himself off.

It seemed like an interesting day, and despite everything that happened. Jon offered to take him to the temple, where he could rest and eat something. The person seemed to refuse his generosity, and got up to leave. He thought it was the oddest thing, but he still decided to make his way towards the river. 

When the water finally came into his view, he realized it was already occupied. Someone with very tan skin and long horns was washing in the middle of it, where he'd normally pick to bathe. It was rude to stare, and sharing was a normal philosophy for a monk. "Excuse me, is it okay if I join you?" Jon asked, despite being worried about joining someone that didn't look human. 

There was a predatory look in the person's face, while the man started to introduce himself.

"The names Roman, gorgeous, why don't you just hop right in? I've got room for you and a few more hot bodies to go around." He chuckled as he seemed to be admiring himself from the reflection on the lake.

"Oh thank you, I normally bathe in here alone, but I don't mind the company." Jon replied kindly, ignoring the odd behavior and name from the stranger.

He slowly start to peel off his robes, which only had some homemade underwear underneath it. Jon noticed the man was staring, though they were both men and in need to be cleaned. Once everything was off he quickly stepped into the water, mostly expecting it to be cold like it usually was. The water was strangely warm, which was welcomed against his skin. He dunk himself into the water, then fetched his soap to wash himself. 

This is when he realized Roman was moving closer to him, and starting to invaded his space. "Can I help you?" He asked warily, though he hoped things didn't escalate. The man was practically pushing him against one of the rocks, and trying to get between his legs.

"You could help me, by treating me to a snack." Roman smirked, like he was staring at a meal in front of him.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested." Jon said firmly, his glare was stern and he wasn't backing down. "Now if you would give me some space, I would greatly appreciate it."

"Don't you know what I am? I could bring all your sexual fantasies to life." Roman purred, like he was giving him some kind of gift.

"Like I said, I'm not interested, now back off." Jon replied confidently, knowing he wasn't going to back down. He even palm the beads around his neck, if the other person tried anything.

"You're very different, hell, I've had monks give into temptation before. You reek of sexual frustration and have so much lingering sexual desires that I could satisfy." Roman pointed out, like he could read everything on him.

"I'm just here to take a bath, nothing else." Jon said with a frown, while he refused the person again, then pushed him away enough to go towards a different part of the river.

It was uncomfortable for him, but he managed to wash up and then leave. He put on a different robes, while still wet and his hair sticking to his head. Jon still didn't fully give himself to the monks, and his hair was one of the things reminding of him of his prior life. The others would try to convince him to shave it all, but he decided it was one part of his identity he couldn’t give up. 

His vanity was one of his worst sins, as he walked back towards the temple. He would pray away those feelings he had, and the slight arousal and shame he felt. It was left by the river, and around the pathway. None of them were welcomed touches, though it wasn't like he didn't like the kiss or being pressed against the rocks. They were taught as bad things, and those demons were his final temptation.

Roman wasn't exactly wrong about him.

After a few days he kept to himself, making sure the garden thrived in it's conditions. The only meat he ate was fish, despite it being against the monk's religion. He was after all, very new to this life style and hadn't fully adjust into it. His thoughts would linger onto the two men, and he ask the other monks about it. Apparently Roman and Seth were two well known incubus near the temple. They couldn't get into the place, but lingered around like armed guards. 

These demons didn't mean any harm, though they would temp any nearby monks with the desire for the flesh. Jon couldn't even deny he was tempted by the thoughts of two demons, and their arousing bodies. He would however keep refusing them, as he had to make his way towards the river again.

It was the only way they got water to drink, as a stream ran towards it. He normally would volunteer for any of the jobs, since he wanted to fit in with the others. This life wasn't easy, while he tugged on his robes and kept going forward. 

The two demons were there, easily tempting just from their appearance. "Good morning." Jon said cheerfully, trying to seem like he was only there for a friendly stroll. He placed the water into the basin, when he realized that one of them were coming over to him. Seth offered to carry it, since it was nothing to him. The demon could easily lift anything, and would brag about carrying tree limbs over his shoulder. The only response was to refuse politely, but the demon seemed to insist.

"It's really no trouble at all, it's not like I'm here to bite your head off. See, it weighs like nothing." Seth said, as he grabbed the basin off the ground easily, and carried it in one of his arms.

"I see you've taken an interest too, though you always lack style." Roman chuckled, while he teased the other demon.

"Oh fuck off, all you do is show off your muscles and pin them down saying weird shit. I'm normally a gentleman, but I kinda lost my control last time." Seth complained, which he looked back at Jon. "Sorry again by the way, didn't mean to jump you like that. I was just really hungry, and you kinda snuck up on me."

"You got surprised by a human? Man, you really are so fucking lame." Roman laughed, while receiving the finger from the upset demon.

Jon, for once, didn't mind the help, even if the company was odd and strange. The two demons walked with him back towards the entrance of the temple. They were both obviously wanting more from him, though Roman was less subtle about it. A part of him didn't want to be a piece of meat, and seen more as a person. It did however made his days more interesting to have two demons around, even if one of them were busy off somewhere else. 

Demons were normally seen as evil vile creatures, though those incubus scared away anything trying to harm the forest. The monks only took what was necessary, while planting and growing what they could. For some reason Jon didn't mind having a couple of demons interested in him, as long as they respected his boundaries.


End file.
